vida pasada
by yazmilck
Summary: bueno esta es la historia del porque milck se encontraba en el torneo de artes marciales y el porque le recordo a goku su promesa de niñoss -universo alterno ( los personajes no son mios son de akira toriyama ) [milck /chichi,goku ,clint)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primer historia critíquenme bien ok bueno **

**Los personajes no son mios son del gran maestro akira toriyama -gracias por crearlos encerio – disfruten **

principio?

( esta un poco loca he )

En un lugar a las afueras de una de las grandes empresas o mejor dicho de las agencias llamada S.H.I.E.L.D se encuentra una joven de cabello obscuro negro como la noche entrenando con un joven llamado Clint

Oyes seguirás con tu misión - dijo el chico rubio a ella observando cada detalle formado de su cara .la chica no prestaba atención pensaba - he y milck me escuchas se oyó decir - en ese momento se volteo la pelinegra con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - claro tonto que creías soy una de las mujeres mas fuertes del universo no lo crees - dijo milck haciendo un puchero - ja ja si tu eres la mas fuerte del universo yo soy el príncipe de la tierra mi- Clint no pudo terminar la oración cuando la tierra empezó a temblar - que fue eso pregunto milck - asombrada pero de repente salió corriendo hacía la dirección del temblor - vamos Clint -peero en ese momento alguien la agarro del cuello y la estaba asfixiando en ese momento Clint le disparo una de sus flechas haciendo que el extraterrestre se distrajera y soltara a milck ella no dejaba de mirarlo a contrariedad ese extraterrestre cambiaba de forma y cada ves que cambiaba de forma cambiaba la fuerza de su poder pero en ese momento veía como ese ser estaba golpeando y pegándole a Clint (no no puede ser no puede matarlo yo lo amo) ella se sintió con rabia en ese momento y se fue en contra de ese ser lo golpeo no sabia ni como podía evitar cada uno de esos golpes y propiciarles muchos a su oponente lo único que quería era salvar al hombre que amaba ella en un ataque de furia contrajo todo su poder y le lanzo una esfera de energía la que parecía fuego y mil destellos el ser no pudo contra el ataque y desapareció (o eso parecía )pero en ese momento milck se sintió muy cansada y cayo al suelo ,ya no podía sentir nada Nick había visto todo llevo a Clint al medico y a milck a una habitación cuando milck despertó se puso histérica ( que novedad no ) preguntando si Clint estaba bien pero como no vio nadie se levanto y se fue abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación pero se detuvo en un cuarto de investigaciones cuando escucho hablando a Nick -vale es cierto pero tiene que hacerlo es su deber el debe de casarse con samanta póker -dijo Nick recargado en la pared -_de quien diablos estarán ablando estos –_pensaba milck escondiéndose -si después de todo Clint lo hará el esta comprometido con esto -dijo María Hill en forma , A milck se le cayo el mundo encima cuando oyó eso sintió que ya no podía respirar , le dolía el corazón no podía creer lo que oía Clint se iba a casar se maldijo por haberse enamorado de ese hombre que nunca se fijo quien era o mejor dicho lo que era ya no pudo con el dolor en su corazón y salió huyendo de ese lugar corrió lo mas que pudo aguantándose el dolor aunque ahora ya se sentía mas relajada bajo el res guardo de la lluvia no tuvo otra opción de adonde ir y llamo a su padre oxsatan -hola papa como estas -decía milck tratando de no hablar como si llorara -milck estas bien suenas rara hija te ocurre algo? –pregunto ox satan -no papa no me ocurre nada estoy bien es solo que (_me estoy muriendo por dentro_ ) estoy muy emocionada porque entrare al torneo de artes marciales de este año –fue lo primero que se le vino ala mente a milck para decirle a su padre (_que tonta eres ahora tendrás que entrar al torneo de artes marciales pero ya ni modo no importa )_

_**Continuara**_

Bueno siempre me quedo la duda del porque


	2. Chapter 2

-estoy muy emocionada porque entrare al torneo de artes marciales de este año –

fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a milck para decirle a su padre (que tonta eres

ahora tendrás que entrar al torneo de artes marciales pero ya ni modo no importa ) las

horas horas pasaban y el tiempo también había transcurrido una semana desde aquella

historia donde su corazón se rompía -no ya no puedo seguir asio tengo que levantarme

debo de ser fuerte y sacar toda esta ira que tengo en mi corazón - decía milck mientras

se acomodaba el pelo en una coleta - ya no seré la misma de antes esta milck ya no

existirá m as ya no - decía con lagrimas en los ojos y asi fue como empezó a entrenar

arduamente cambio todo de ella en ese tiempo su apariencia empezó a usar un vestido

tradicional chino llamado qipao en mandarín (en cantones es un cheongsam.) y asi fue poco a

poco dejo de ser esa niña dulce que le caracterizaba mucho su fina voz cada detalle

ahora era mas calculadora fría y tal vez mas temperamental y así siguió asta que llego el

torneo de artes marciales ahí estaba vigilando y viendo a sus oponente –Mmm tal vez se

vean mas fuertes que yo pero no un aura muy poderosa - y asi fue viendo de un lado a

otro y cuando volteo a un lado vio a un chico (ya sabrán quien es no ) era un chico alto

fuerte y con cabellos negros y desordenados - no puedo creerlo es goku - - tales o claro

el me prometió que se casaria conmigo talves asi pueda olvidar a Clint y tener una familia

- y así fue milck se dirigió a goku pero alver que goku no había notado su presencia

decidió tocarlo y cuando se volteo sintió una alegría en su corazón no sabia el porque -

hola goku - decía milck con una sonrisa resplandeciente

- He- decía goku - quien eres tu ¿- milck no pudo contenerse sentía mucho coraje

ira desesperación se sentía como una basura y lo veía como un gran farzante y fue así

Como se enojo y le grito


End file.
